


Drowning In the Full Dark

by tenofdiamonds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Eating Disorders, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenofdiamonds/pseuds/tenofdiamonds
Summary: Nothing had been the same since that night with the four of them at the cabin. For the first time in weeks, Jughead didn’t care to go back to the before.





	1. Kiss of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all!  
> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, like… ever. So be kind! Please let me know if I've made any grammatical errors, I'm not the best proof reader. I honestly haven’t decided on endgame pairings yet here so I’m keeping it pretty open – I love the idea of everyone just being on a teenage emotional roller coaster of love & turmoil with each other.  
> This first chapter is pretty much how I personally wish the 2x14 episode had gone instead although I was really pleased with the hot tub kiss, and #choniforever, but everything else was meh. We'll see how it goes from there...  
> The toast Veronica gives is originally from the musical "Merrily We Roll Along"- I wish I was cool enough to come up with it but alas.  
> Also Spanish translations:  
> "mis amigos"= friends  
> "Ay Dios"= Oh God  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're interested the songs I listened to while writing this:  
> Judas - by Banks  
> The Only Lie - The Show Ponies  
> Feel Like I'm Drowning - Two Feet

Veronica was thrilled that her genius plan to get Archie away from her Dad’s internship for a weekend had worked.

Plus it was so good to have Betty around again, the past few weeks it was like her bestie had been abducted by aliens because this version actually wanted to be at home with her mom all the time, forgot to text back and didn’t show up to River Vixen practices. She had been worried about Betty who had been looking tired and distracted, had a new brother living in her absent sister’s room, and had been rejected as a Serpent. Veronica had also wondered if maybe the kiss with Betty that Archie had admitted to was causing unspoken problems in their friendship. They had sworn to never let a guy come between them, after all. Veronica Lodge intended to keep that promise.

Luckily getting back with Jughead had seemed to level her out, enough that she had jumped at the chance to come on the trip when Veronica had mentioned her plan about Archie while stretching at the next practice Betty had timely shown up to. Despite Archie getting in deeper into Hiram Lodge’s web, things with them were good. Betty was still her best friend. Now she just needed to find a way to tell Jughead the truth behind her involvement in Lodge Industries and she knew they would all be okay.

She was relaxing out on the deck of the cabin with her feet in the hot tub, when she heard the screen slide open and Archie appeared holding two brightly colored mystery cocktails of his creation and a mischievous smile on his face.

“Uh-oh.” She knew her face must be giving away her severe hesitation because Betty popped out behind Archie with “Try it V, it’s like an alcoholic milkshake!”

Which really did nothing to convince Veronica (If you’re not drinking good champagne or scotch, then what’s the point, really?). She took the offered drink anyway, as Betty and Archie sat down on the edge of the tub with her. 

“Alright, mis amigos-“, Veronica lifted up her glass, “here’s to us, who’s like us? Damn few!” Archie chuckled and clinked his glass with hers, but Betty blurted out, “Wait! We have to wait for Jughead! It’s seven years bad luck and I think none of us can afford for that right n-now.” Her hiccup making her flush.

Betty was definitely tipsy. Veronica smiled.

“Well, I think this is a job for Veronica Lodge.” she declared, and headed into the cabin. As her eyes adjusted to the bright kitchen lights, she called out,

“Jones! A little fun might help shake that stick loose from your ass! Come on!”

“Go away, Veronica.” he replied in a low despondent tone.

It made Veronica stop in her tracks. This was not the snarky teasing response she had expected. Something was wrong. She found him sitting on the dryer in the laundry room, head in his hands. It was dim and the air smelled faintly of marijuana and lavender dryer sheets being wafted around by the light breeze coming through the one small window above him. He looked vulnerable in his swim trunks, without his Serpent skin, but his lean muscles showed his strength and Veronica took a brief moment to observe him.

 

“Jughead?” she questioned softly. He sighed and looked up at her searching her face, like he wasn’t sure if he should open up to her.

 _“He doesn’t trust me_.” she thought to herself, and was stunned at how much it bothered her. She decided to back off, “Look, you don’t have to tell me anything- it’s not my business. But we would love to have you join-“ Jughead cut her off.

“Do you already know? About it?” He seemed agitated when all she could offer him was a blank stare.

“What are you talking about, Jughead?”

“The kiss.” he croaked out, a pained expression on his face. He snatched his beanie off his head, and hid his face while taking in a ragged breath.

Jughead looked back to Veronica, needing to know her answer. She realized in that moment his hesitation had come from him not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. He didn’t want to hurt her, and now she had to hurt him.

“Archie told me about it – mostly thanks to Cheryl in a weird way- maybe a week before my confirmation…” she trailed off, watching his face change from despair to pure rage.

“She fucking lied to me! Right to my fucking face.” he seethed, “Then she has the audacity to ask my best friend to lie to cover her tracks?”

“Wait. wha-”

“They didn’t know I was in here and I heard them in the kitchen making drinks, and Betty…” his voiced cracked, and he looked away.

Veronica Lodge was shook, and that was not an easy feat. She had to find a way to diffuse this bomb that was about to threaten their entire weekend. 

“Jug- from what I know it was a total fluke of a thing when we were all broken up, no one cheated. I don’t know why Betty didn’t say anything, but my guess is she knew it would hurt you and she wanted to spare you because it wasn’t anything to her.” she pleaded.

Shaking his head at her, Jughead said, “A kiss always means something.” and Veronica was touched, and more than a little surprised, by the romantic side of Jughead Jones.

“Well… do you want to do something about it?” she couldn’t believe those words had just left her mouth, and in such a suggestive tone.

Veronica wanted to bang her head against the washing machine, but she wasn’t going to let that show on her cool exterior. It became increasingly more difficult as Jughead slowly positioned his entire body towards her and slid off the dryer. She could feel his eyes rake across her body, at all the exposed skin her one piece swimsuit had to offer and she knew he could feel her doing the same to him.

 _When did he get so tall? And dark? And handso- Ay Dios, Veroinca, get it together._ She mentally flicked the little devil version of herself off her shoulder. 

He smirked and looked down at her, “What exactly do you have in mind, Ms. Lodge? Is this idea inspired by a ‘Gossip Girl’ episode… because count me out.” She chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Lonely Boy, this one is a Veronica Lodge original.” she assured with a cocked brow.

* * *

 

 

The first few rounds of ‘Boozey Jenga’ as Veronica had aptly named it, had Betty laughing so much she had almost snorted her drink into the hot tub. Even Jughead had started participating, expertly loosening a piece from the tower, turning it over and reading aloud,

“Do your best impression of….” everyone chimed in to answer.

“Weatherbee!” giggled Betty.

“No, do Cheryl!” Archie shouted. Jughead smiled, straightened up, and flipped long imaginary hair with his left hand.

“Who do you idiotic plebeians think you are? The notion that anyone could properly exude the natural resplendence that is moi, Cheryl Blossom, is ludicrous.”

 

The group all fell into a fit of drunken giggles, and Betty's heart swelled at her boyfriend's efforts to play along. Jughead shook his head smiling and sat back down, as Veronica rose and crossed the tub to reach the tower to play her turn. Betty caught Jughead’s eye across the way and she was taken aback by how intensely he was looking at her, but at the same time it made Betty feel warm all over. She hadn’t been thinking of the night they had spent together much- she had too much on her mind. She had wanted to get everything else in her life under control first. Chic, her mom, her moment with Archie. Seeing him get back with Veronica like nothing had happened between them. It had all been too much. Then Jughead had swooped back in, a knight on a shining motorcycle, and had kissed her crescent shaped scars on her palms and helped her cover up her own family murder mystery. She wondered if tonight she should show him the real her, all of her, including her darkness.

 

Veronica cheered. She had successfully retrieved a piece, and turned to the group, a wide smile on her face.

“Who is the hottest group member of the…?” she asked.

“River Vixens!” Archie supplied, smiling. Betty rolled her eyes, and was about to offer up “The bowling team” as a joke when Jughead said “The Serpents.” and Betty felt something shift.

Jughead and Veronica were looking at each other, communicating, and Betty instinctively looked to Archie who was turning to her in the same moment and she could read the shock- _what is happening?_ and relief- _oh, you feel it too?_ that must have reflected her own.

 

“Ooo, hottest Serpent? That’s a tricky one.” Veronica spoke a split second later, having broken her gaze away from Jughead and was addressing the group.

“I think it would have to be a tie…between Toni & Sweet Pea, because a gal needs both gems and flowers to be satisfied.”

Everyone laughed, Archie responded “Message received loud and clear” in a teasing tone but Betty could tell something had switched in the milliseconds of each pair’s secret communications. She couldn’t help but question how Veronica and Jughead had grown close enough to share a look like that when they were supposedly in a turf war, and more alarming- how in her moment of discomfort she had sought Archie as her place of reassurance. Betty’s heart started racing. She suddenly was all too aware of the effects the alcohol she had been mindlessly partaking in all night in order to dull the guilt she had been carrying around for the past few weeks. Archie’s worried soft tone brought her surroundings back into focus,

“Betts, it’s your turn. You good?”

“Yup! Just attempting to be strategic here.” She quipped, tightening her pony-tail.

She bee-lined for the perilously leaning tower of Boozey Jenga, using the time to steady her breath. She had gotten her piece half-way clear, before the entire thing swayed and crumbled from the bottom.

“JENGAAAAA!!” Archie yelled and started putting the tower back together for another round.

The game was back on and Betty, feeling better after hydrating with some much needed water, confidently extracted a piece. Then her heart sank as she read:

**DARE: Kiss someone here you haven’t kissed before!**

 

“Come on, Betty! What does it say?” Veronica asked, with a hint of impatience.

Betty was frozen. Her mind was working, churning desperately, coming up with excuses but Jughead snatched the piece from her hand and read it aloud. No one moved. No one made a sound. Betty’s ears were ringing and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but could only manage to lick her lips. It felt like eons but it was maybe 30 seocnds before Veronica finally piped in,

“Well that counts me out…” she was smiling but it was strained, and she kept looking from Archie to Jughead trying to assess the situation. Veronica’s confession shook Jughead out of his reverie of staring at Archie, who had only managed to look down at the water in response.

“What? You two..?” Jughead looked from Betty to Veronica, and back again.

“River Vixen thing, forever ago.” Veronica said coyly. Jughead nodded with a dazed expression, before looking back to Archie who still couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Jug…” Archie started and paused, unable to find the rest of his words.

Betty’s heart broke. She had done this, she had been the Helen of Troy causing these good men in her life so much pain. She just wanted to make it right. No more lying. No more feeding the darkness.

“Juggie, I’m so sorry. Archie and I… the night of the Black Hood getting shot…kissed. I lied when you asked me, but you had just told me about Toni…” she rambled trying to convey her sincerity.

Jughead said nothing. Just looked at her like he wasn’t sure who she was, and Betty felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t I get an apology? You lied to me too!” Veronica spat out angrily. Betty rocked back on her heels, feeling like she had been dealt a physical blow. Her hands clenched. Adrenaline was kicking in.

“That’s not fair Ronnie, I already told you everything. It’s not like you didn’t know!” Archie had taken up Betty’s defense and Veronica looked pissed.

“I get that she is your childhood BFF Archibald, and in comparison I have been her friend for all of five minutes but that doesn’t mean Betty doesn’t owe me the decency of a true friendship by being honest with me!” Veronica had stood and rounded on Archie, using her hands to drive her point home.

 

Betty was done with being talked over. Done with being the only villain in this story.

“Like how you were honest about your feelings for Archie, V? Please.” Betty snapped back.

“What about your feelings for darling ol’ Archie, Betts, why don’t we focus on being honest about that first?” Jughead had also risen, his voice low and dangerous sending a shiver through Betty.

“Come on, Jug! It’s not like that!” Archie protested. Jughead just glared at him.

“If it was nothing, then let’s prove it.” Veronica said, in a calm but determined manner. Everyone turned to her. Veronica reached over and plucked the Jenga piece from Betty’s fingers, placed it on top of the tower.

“It’s my dare now.” she stated simply with a small shrug.

“V…?” Betty tried softly, but Veronica ignored her and Betty let helplessness envelop her.

Betty watched as Veronica glided, like an emerging water goddess, towards Jughead. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and stepped on the hot tub stairs to shorten the distance between them, slowly- and then suddenly bringing his lips to hers. Jughead briefly looked like he had been electrocuted, before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Veronica. Grabbing the back of her head and the small of her back simultaneously, and as Betty could hear him groan into Veronica’s mouth she felt as though there was an actual knife being stabbed into her back.

They broke apart and it seemed everyone in their small party exhaled at the same time.


	2. The Nuclear Drama Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Gosh writing for Archie is so tricky, hope I didn't mess it up too bad.  
> Also I don't know why but I really picture Jughead as a total stoner haha sorry if it's super OOC.  
> More to come soon, and I'm going to work hard on making the chapters longer and with more dialogue.  
> xo 10
> 
> If you're interested the songs I listened to while writing this chapter:  
> Jungle by Tash Sultana  
> I Fall Apart by Post Malone  
> The Hills by The Weekend  
> Die Young by Sylvan Esso

Archie’s entire right arm was starting to go numb, but the last thing he wanted to do was move even the slightest bit to avoid disturbing the raven haired girl sleeping deeply against his shoulder. He would endure, if only to continue the welcome silence that had befallen them once they had exhausted their words, and her tears, and each other. But Archie couldn’t sleep. Instead he stared at the intricate plaster carvings of the Pembrooke ceiling, and replayed the aftermath of the kiss that killed the party.

\---

In the seconds building up before Veronica and Jughead had finally separated Archie had been consumed fully, blindly, with jealous rage. If time had frozen then, and bets were being taken he would have put major money on himself taking a swing at his best friend. But time didn’t freeze. Despite the hot and heavy display in front of him, Archie’s peripheral vision caught the look on Betty’s face as she floated back down onto the tub bench, as though her legs had failed to carry her through this shock. All the wrath that had been escalating inside of Archie dissipated.

Her face shone with betrayal, longing and relief all mixed together.  The complexity of her emotional tumult made her blue eyes burn a little darker, and Archie was suddenly back in the passenger seat of the Cooper station wagon looking into those eyes and down at those bubblegum pink lips…

The dark haired saliva swapping duo broke apart, and the group fell into an awkward silence. Veronica patted Jughead lightly on the cheek, cleared her throat and softly said,

“Well, that settles that, then.”

Yet still, Archie could tell the group seemed tensed for something else to happen. Would no one yell? Storm off? Throw a punch? Archie watched as Jughead made his way hesitantly to sit back down next to Betty, eyeing her with trepidation. Betty sighed and took his hand in hers,

“Juggie, I think maybe we should call it a night.” she said despondently, but Archie noticed the twinkle in her eye. “Otherwise, if we keep this up it’ll be you and Arch trading DNA.” she quipped tentatively. Jughead guffawed, and Archie chuckled.

“I really wouldn’t mind seeing that!” Veronica enthused. Betty blushed and shook her head, letting a small smile appear on her lips as a signal that all that had been said between the two girls had been forgiven.

“Hard pass.” echoed Archie and Jughead simultaneously, having their own moment of restoration.

Veronica put her hand on Archie’s shoulder, and he looked up into her searching coffee colored eyes, offering his arm around her waist to pull her closer as confirmation of his ok-ness at whatever it was that had just transpired.

“Night cap by the fire?” she whispered into his ear.

“Sure, Ronnie.”

An hour later the fire was dying down and the light in the main room grew dim so Veronica lit a musky scented candle and continued her story about the chance encounter she had meeting Stephen King in the line for the Ferris wheel at Coney Island. Archie observed how Jughead was hanging on every word, and was even physically leaning towards Veronica with a focused intent that had never been there before.

“No. Way.” Jughead was aghast. Betty subtly rolled her eyes at Archie and he chuckled into his drink.

“It was surreal. Seriously. I just wish I had my copy of ‘Full Dark, No Stars’ with me for him to sign!” whined Veronica.

Jughead looked a little strangled, like he couldn’t bear the thought of what he was about to say.

“That’s my favorite collection of novellas in the horror genre.” he managed to choke out.

“Samesies!” she responded brightly.

An audible chime came from Betty’s phone and she looked down at the screen and grimaced.

“Ugh, it’s my mom. Should I answer it?” she asked the group.

Various negative replies were issued but Betty was already standing to walk out and answer the phone in the other room. Archie watched her go, and he was surprised at how uncomfortable he felt around Veronica and Jughead without her presence. It was like the warmth of the room had gone with her.

“Arch, you interested?” Jughead questioned at him, and Archie turned back to look at his friend holding up a small tightly rolled joint between his fingers.

“Nah, man, I’m good.”

Jughead shrugged and started to rise.

“Mind if I partake?” Veronica asked, already getting up and walking towards the screen door as if being turned down wasn’t actually an option.

Archie frowned. Jughead looked a little startled and gave an Archie a look that he assumed meant _“This was not my plan.”_ Archie nonchalantly waved them on.

 _Since when did Veronica smoke weed?_   he thought to himself. Archie recalled the last time Jughead had lit up in front of her and she remarked upon the “Upstate crunchy granola hippie eau du cologne”.

There was so much about her that was still such a mystery to him. Archie knew it was definitely part of her allure and he loved her for her depth of heart and mind, but it also sometimes made him crave the sensation of sure footing. Sometimes he didn’t want to assume or guess at her motives, actions and emotions. He never had to with Betty, _he just knew_.

Archie squirmed in his chair, and downed the last few drops of whiskey in his glass. He was anxious to talk to Betty.

Fate had other ideas. Betty rushed back into the room, clumsily attempting to put her coat on and gather her things, a terrified look on her face. Archie instinctively rose to embrace her, but Jughead was there by her side in a flash- joint tucked safely back behind his ear.

“Betts- slow down, what’s wrong?”  he asked her gently, gripping her shoulders to steady her.

“Chic- he’s- there’s been an accident- he’s hurt.” she let it out in a rush, choking back a sob before she continued “We have to pick up my dad and go to the hospital.”

Archie was stunned. _Hadn’t all of their families suffered enough?_ Archie wasn’t sure he could handle being back in the hospital again so soon after his father. Luckily, Veronica was great in a crisis.

 “I’ve texted Andre, he’s two minutes out. I’m coming with you. Archie will you pack up everyone’s things and meet us there later? I’ll tell Andre to send someone else to pick you up.”

She was giving him a reprieve. As much as he wanted to be there for Betty and her family, Veronica knew he needed to gather himself first. He reached out to squeeze Veronica’s hand, once, before she went into business mode ushering Jughead and Betty out the door.

The other driver, Mario, arrived an hour later mildly informing Mr. Andrews that he wasn’t needed at the hospital, everyone had left and gone to their respective homes. Archie’s brown knitted together in frustration and looked at his phone. There was one text from Veronica.

 _Hospital was a nuclear drama bomb. Come to the Pembrooke?_ Archie sighed. He followed Mario out of the front door of the cabin, and asked the driver to take him to the Lodge residence as he climbed in the back seat.  Archie desperately wanted to reach out to Betty to see if she was alright but didn’t want to upset her, especially as it seemed there was more to the saga of Chic if that were even possible. He wondered what had transpired at the hospital, and most of all, what would happen next?

* * *

 

 

**1 Week Later**

 

Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe was starting to accumulate the post Friday night Riverdale Football crowd and Jughead knew he should leave now if he wanted to avoid any run-ins with anyone who had a shred of school spirit. He grumbled in frustration as Toni and Sweet Pea were clearly not going to show up as promised to talk game plan for the future of the Swords & Serpents club. He started to gather his things, when he heard a voice that made his veins turn to ice causing Jughead to move only his gaze upward to take in the view of one beautiful Betty Cooper adjusting her blonde pony-tail as she made a face at Kevin beside her who had whispered something risqué.

It had been 6 days 7 hours and 39 minutes since he had last set eyes on Betty Cooper, and it had taken a toll on his ability to tolerate her shining presence. He watched her, undetected, as they made their way to a booth already in the process of being claimed by Archie and Veronica, the latter waving them over excitedly,

“I’ve already ordered our shakes, _mes amis_ , and yes, duh, extra whipped cream for you Kev.”

“You are a queen, we are not worthy.” Kevin gushed. Veronica winked back at him in response.

That’s when she saw Jughead watching them. Her face didn’t change, impassively sipping her chocolate shake, but he noticed she fluttered her fingers against her pearl necklace, before she focused her attention back to Betty who was asking her, “Sleepover tonight, V? I could use a night away from home, bad movies and trashy magazines with fake horoscopes that have positive outcomes.”

Kevin quickly interjected with a “YAAASS!”

“Girl, of course I’m down!” Veronica responded. “I know it’s been a rough week-“ she hesitated trying to gauge whether her next words would ruin the upbeat mood, but with a small nod from Archie she continued,  “everything with us, and with Jughead, your brother…still fresh and unresolved, but you have us- all of us here for you, B.”

“Damn straight, Betts!” Archie piped in with a wide smile.

Betty gave them a watery but appreciative smile in return and reached out to squeeze Archie’s hand across the booth.

Jughead felt someone, reach into his chest and crush his heart, but when he went to grab at the place of pain it was his own hand on his chest and he realized he couldn’t breathe. _Betty._

So she was trying to move on. Be normal. Be okay. Without him.

During their only encounter earlier this week she had pleaded, teary eyed, with him to understand that she had thought her ‘darkness’ she was so desperately trying to figure out, had meant that she could immerse herself in his. She had tried to join the Serpents, and the Southside but, “I’m losing what little goodness I have left, Juggie, I feel like I’m being swallowed up by it and it’s becoming easier and easier to not do the right thing. I dove into this with you to face my fears and because I love you Jug, but even you said this isn’t the life for me. Now knowing how deeply our families are intertwined, our parents… I need to take a break. I’m scared of the light going out completely- the truth is I’ve always been afraid of the dark.”

Jughead understood, _of course he did_. He had been witness to the major changes of Betty Cooper during the events of the past few months. She had helped her mother cover-up a murder, given him her virginity on the lumpy sofa on a hormonally charged and emotionally questionable night, and lied to him- and Veronica by omission- about kissing Archie.

 “Yo, Jones? Helllooo? Anyone home?” Toni waved her hand in front of his face and Jughead tore his gaze away from the back of a blonde ponytail to acknowledge his fellow Serpent’s presence.

“You’re late.” he mumbled gruffly.

“Didn’t you get my text? Pea’s bike needed a new spark plug. Jeez, you’re in a mood huh?” she sat down next to him, and they saw the tall form of Sweet Pea enter Pop’s and Jughead couldn’t help but let his gaze return to the booth where his friends sat to observe their reaction.

Archie stiffened slightly, a small frown at the corner of his mouth appearing as he connected the sight of Sweet Pea with the fact that meant more Serpents, maybe even Jughead, could be close by. Archie’s arm instinctively tightened around Veronica’s shoulders, which caused both Betty and Veronica to look at his point of focus. Veronica raked Sweet Pea’s intimidating build with appreciating eyes, expertly hiding her attraction from Archie with another sip of milkshake, and flicking back her raven locks. Betty was more obvious in her expression of distress, whipping her head around to get a better view of the entire diner causing Jughead to sink lower in his booth in the back as to hide his tell-tale beanie. Betty grew self-conscious at her dramatic reaction and she flushed and sank down, quickly picking up a French fry and drowning it in ketchup.

Jughead was pissed. Pop’s was his. More so than the others, so why did he feel like the people who were supposed to be his friends didn’t want him to be around. But shit had hit the fan this past weekend when Veronica planned a trip to her family’s cabin. The Core Four unsupervised with a full liquor cabinet, a hot tub and an arsenal of secrets between them had spelled disaster from the start.

Then all hell truly broke loose when Chic had gotten into an altercation, under unknown circumstances, and desperately needed several blood transfusions at the local hospital. All the Coopers were there and willing to donate, but Chic had AB negative blood and none of the Coopers did. So Alice had turned to Jughead, and asked in hushed tones what his blood type was and for him to call his father.

Jughead shook out of his reverie when Pop came round to their booth and delivered their burgers and fries that Toni had ordered for them. He was devouring his food, when the hairs on the nape of his neck signaled the sensation that he was being watched.

Veronica stared at Jughead from across the diner, a questioning look on her face, it seemed to say- ‘What are you doing here? What if she sees you? Do you want to make this better, or worse?’

His line of vision was broken by Sweet Pea, thumping down into the booth and grunting out a “Sup”.

Jughead sighed and opened his laptop, and typed in his password. **intotheabyss**

As he hit the enter key, he couldn’t suppress the thought that crept into his mind, “ _I bet Veronica isn’t afraid of the dark_ ”, but he quickly shoved it down and cleared his throat to address his comrades.

“How do we feel about fucking some shit up?” he asked them as nonchalantly as he could.

Toni grinned and Sweet Pea cracked his knuckles as a sign of approval.

So Jughead was trying to move on. Be his weirdo self. Be okay. Without her.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t quite pin it down. Fingers hovering over the keys of a laptop, he felt paralyzed by the inability to describe what it was that had caused the air in Riverdale to become so tense that he found himself hiding in a sketchy diner in Greendale, in an attempt to clear his head to write.

 Jughead released the breath he had been holding in anticipation of a breakthrough. He reached for his, now luke-warm, coffee. Grimacing from the less than satisfying sip of acidic sludge, Jughead decided it was time to try a new destination for his musings.

He glanced up and almost dropped the mug on his computer when he saw Veronica Lodge walking towards the diner, her dark eyes never leaving his despite the dinginess of the window. She looked almost phantom-like with the twilight’s glow shimmering in the reflection of her hair, her pearls shining white with the light of the diner’s neon sign.

_Shit._

Jughead had been able to elude Veronica, and the majority of the Northside, for over a week claiming the flu to miss school. There was a close call that one time at Pop’s a few days ago but he had been undetected- mostly. He racked his brain, but he couldn’t fathom how she had found his hideout.

As the bell above the diner door trilled, Jughead watched her make her way determinedly in his direction, heels tapping on the linoleum. 

 “Veronica- come to scope out another local establishment to acquire for Lodge Industries? Care to make a statement? Or, if you prefer, I can do off the record?” He shot at her, hoping his smirk would make it seem like he was unaffected by her sudden appearance. Veronica waved away his words with a petite and manicured hand as if they were small gnats that dared enter her presence.

“I’m here about Betty, obviously. We all need to talk.” she said, glancing around. “Clearly not in this unsanitary hovel though, give me a ride to somewhere else?” her disdain for their current setting momentarily distracting her from her mission.

Jughead huffed and rolled his eyes, but closed his computer and slid his leather jacket on.

“Where to, Princess?” he drawled. Her eyes narrowed slightly at his use of that particular nickname, but she quickly replaced her expression with one that reminded him of someone who was about to make a brilliant move in a chess match. Her garnet lipstick lips widened into a smile of superiority, as she placed a hand on her popped hip, making her curves more pronounced in a body-hugging black sweater dress.

“My place. We’re going to meet… _them,_ there.” she stated, raising an eyebrow in preparation for a challenge that never came.

He nodded, accepting his role in whatever she had schemed, and stood. Grabbing the motorcycle helmet he had placed on the chair beside him and handing it to her; he was aware of the moment his heart missed a beat when her fingers brushed his, aware that there would be no more words exchanged between them until they had reached their destination.  

Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead’s torso as he started up the bike. It came to him then. Jughead felt it in his gut, the same way he had known he was meant to be a Serpent, despite his attempts to distance himself- from well, himself.

He felt the warmth of her body against him, and it reminded him of the night at the hospital when she had held his hand while they stuck needles in him and took his blood. He didn’t have time to think about that now, he had to get a grip. He was about to be back with his _(former?)_ friends for the first time since his break-up with Betty and finding out they shared a sibling. Back with Archie who had chewed him out for breaking Betty’s heart, again, and had a newfound vendetta against anyone who was against Hiram Lodge.

Pulling up in the alley behind the Pembrooke, Jughead popped the kickstand and held out a hand to Veronica. She didn’t take it. Instead she reached out and lightly put her fingers to brush a cut on his right temple.

                “Penny?” she inquired softly.

 Jughead nodded, “One of her hired goons.”

He could tell she wanted to say more about it, but she deftly switched her demeanor with a bright fake smile.

                “ _Vamos,_ we have an incredibly awkward confrontation to endure and I need something to make me significantly less sober.”

                “Don’t tell me you’re about to Jingle Jangle your way out of this?” he teased dryly. She laughed.

                “Been there done that. Thought you always had a little green on you Jones? No matter, I was thinking more like hitting up Daddy’s absurdly expensive Scotch, but the night is young and we have a tendency for trouble so…” she trailed off and headed up the steps into the back of the building.

Nothing had been the same since that night with the four of them at the cabin. For the first time in weeks, Jughead didn’t care to go back to the before.

 


	3. The Mean Reds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all thanks for reading! This chapter, like the others, contains explicit language- and starting now some (in my opinion) pretty tame smut. However, it's really only going to heat up from here so if this makes you uncomfortable abandon ship ASAP.  
> This is just an annoying tease to appease y'all until I have some more time to work on the next few chapters which I SWEAR will be longer and will help the plot-line move forward.
> 
> If you're interested, the songs I listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> Feels by Kiiara  
> TiO by Zayn Malik  
> Heaven by Julia Michaels
> 
> The title of this chapter is based of a quote from Breakfast at Tiffany's by Truman Capote.
> 
> Also "hijo de puta" is Spanish for "son of a bitch".  
> Comments & kudos always appreciated!  
> xo 10

** Chapter 3: The Mean Reds **

 

Veronica huffed an impatient sigh; swirling her straw in her chocolate milkshake inevitably destroying the cloud of whipped cream. Archie was late. Not even fashionably late- truly, _rudely_ late. Veronica Lodge believed her time to be important, and date night at Pop’s, even more so.

Moose and Midge got up from their booth in the back. After Moose helped slide her coat on, they made their way to the door and hesitantly gave Veronica a polite wave as they exited.

The diner was officially empty. Veronica’s annoyance was replaced with an anxious knot of worry.

_“Hijo de puta. Where the hell was Archie?”_

She checked her phone. Nothing. Veronica refused to send another text, she was in no mood to hint at any sort of desperation.

Pop finished wiping down the recently vacated table and came over to her, smiling softly. His dark brown eyes soothing some of the uneasiness she felt.

“Can I get you anything else? Just pulled a cherry pie out of the oven.” Pop asked.

“No, I’m fine, thanks. I’d better finish this up and go home.” she replied, putting her cash on the table for him to collect. He nodded, gave her one last smile and went into the back.

The bell above the diner door chimed, and Veronica’s heart skipped.

 _“About damn time, red!”_ she thought.

Except the tall figure in front of her did not have red hair, a letterman jacket nor an easy smile.

“Well if it isn’t Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield, at Pop’s for a late night snack! You should be careful of becoming too predictable, Jones, that’s how serial killers are able to stalk you.” Veronica spoke with a lofty teasing tone; a failed attempt to hide her shaken nerves and disappointment.

Jughead shook his head as he walked towards her booth, wavy dark locks peeking from his beanie. He barely hid the small smile that twitched briefly into existence.

“Jeez, Veronica too soon, maybe?” he admonished lightly. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

He reached her table and instead of occupying the seat opposite, Jughead slid in next to her. Veronica forgot to inhale.  He didn’t seem to notice.

“Pop around? I’m starving.” he mumbled, placing his arm on the top of the booth above Veronica’s head and he leaned back and closed his eyes. It reminded her of the moment they had shared at the hospital when his world had crashed around him, but now his face was serene, not filled with defeat. 

“There’s cherry pie…” she trailed off quietly. She was uncertain about how she felt with Jughead’s sudden presence, and she couldn’t help but think it would look pretty bad if Archie were to walk in right now. She didn’t feel capable of pulling off the Veronica Lodge cold and elusive demeanor at the moment- she was too on edge.

Jughead sat up to look at her, and Veronica was taken aback by the look in his eyes.

Hungry.

Veronica’s fingers unconsciously played with the pearls on her neck, as she tried to think of a casual topic of conversion to fill the silence- to change the diner atmosphere that was starting to get hazy.

His vision flicked over her movements above her collar bone.

“What are you running from Veronica?” Jughead asked, not taking his eyes off her hand.

She became aware of his focused gaze and paused. “Huh?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “You heard me.”

“Yes, but… I don’t understand what you mean? What gives you that impression?” she said incredulously. “I think maybe you’re projecting, Jughead.”

He huffed, and reached towards her. Veronica froze. His large hand cupped her milkshake, brushing her fingers briefly, and glided it until he could take the straw into his mouth. Veronica forgot to exhale. He swallowed slowly, finished and turned to her.

“No matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself.” his voice was low, and he was gazing at her, side-eyed, in a way that made her want to press her thighs together.

“What? Wait… Breakfast at Tiffany’s!” she exclaimed happily, the reference dawning on her. It was one of her favorites, after all.

“Capote, but yeah.” he smiled shyly at her, as if pleased that she had passed some secret test of his. It was the same soft smile he had given her in the mere seconds after their kiss in the hot tub. Her heart fluttered.

He noticed this time. Putting his bent knee up on the space left on the booth bench between them, he splayed himself in her direction.

“I was running too. If it makes you feel any better, you’re not alone in that.” he said.

“I still don’t know what you’re getting at exactly, Jug…” she sighed, feeling slightly exasperated by how vague he was being. Even for Jughead, this was strange.

“Don’t you?”

It was almost a whisper, and he was looking directly at her lips.

Veronica felt a warmth pool at her core, and she flushed.

 _“What the hell was happening? Get a hold of yourself”!_ she reprimanded internally.

“Look, Jughead- clearly you have something to say, so spit it out in anti-hipster layman’s terms, _please_.”

“Honestly, Princess, I don’t have much else to say.”

“Seriously?!”

“Truly.” his tone final. It was her turn to roll her eyes, shake her head and grab back her melted beverage. She kept her focus on devouring the rest of her milkshake. When she finished slurping, she realized he had been watching her intently the entire time. His eyes were no longer hungry, now they read: _ravenous_.

Jughead licked his thumb and wiped the small speck of whipped cream off the corner of her mouth and popped the digit in between his lips. Her eyes widened as she audibly sucked in her breath. Veronica could feel her nipples harden against the silk of her bra. She was sure that Pop would have to wipe her ruby red lipstick off the floor; her jaw had dropped due to a combination of shock and indignation.

“Jughead!” she finally spat out. “Wha-“

 _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ she had meant to say, but suddenly his fingers gently pulled her chin up. He pressed his mouth to hers and she couldn’t remember what words were even for.

He let out a soft moan against her mouth and it vibrated along her tongue. Veronica immediately felt her black lace undergarments were entirely soaked, and she grabbed onto the lapel of his leather jacket bringing him flush against her. His arm wrapped lazily around her waist, but his tongue eagerly sought out hers and his free hand toyed with the hem of her skirt on her thigh.

Everything was on fire, and Veronica wanted to be burnt. Her hands dove into his hair, letting the beanie fall somewhere behind him, and she deepened the kiss. Jughead groaned and Veronica could feel her insides begin to pulse with an even greater need. He grabbed her ass with both hands and propelled her against him, grinding his hips and his hardened bulge upwards to meet her at the apex of her thighs. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped.

“Oh, fuck.” she heard Jughead mutter under his breath. Veronica felt him move his hand from the hem of her skirt to her inner thigh and up…

and suddenly Beyonce’s ‘Flawless’ was ringing in her ears at an absurd volume. Veronica shot up in bed and hit the lit up ‘snooze’ option on her phone, as well as opening the calculator and Twitter at the same time in her disoriented efforts.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

Her breathing was labored and she still felt an unresolved aching need. She gulped down the glass of water on her nightstand, and attempted to slow her heart and gather her thoughts.

Veronica took in her surroundings. She was back in her bed at the Pembrooke after an eventful night at the cabin, and an early morning departure from the hospital. Archie had come over and comforted her, but the sheets next to her were unoccupied and cool. She was relieved to realize he had left in the wee hours as to be undetected by the fearsome Hiram Lodge, and to not be witness to her early morning wet dream about his best friend.

She had some serious issues to work out before she saw Archie later. Veronica flopped back down onto her plush pillows and blew a few loose strands of ebony hair out of her face. If her mother had taught her anything, it was that nothing would be resolved properly until she had gotten her necessary eight hours of beauty sleep. Plus, she wouldn’t exactly mind continuing where she had left off in her dream world…


	4. Pretty and Witty and Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, the Core Four are a hot mess and they need their LGBTQ friends to loan them strength and perspective and help them figure their shit out. We all need more Toni & Kevin in our lives tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking forever to update!   
> The title for this chapter is from West Side Story.  
> Also, fair warning there is a small snippet of hot gay sex. TRIGGER WARNING: Eating Disorder  
> I wasn't initially planning on going this route so I've only just recently added the tag.  
> As always, kudos & reviews appreciated!

** Chapter 4: Pretty and Witty and Gay **

 

                The clacking of pool balls and muffled laughter gave Toni the sense that this under-wraps impromptu meeting FP had asked Toni to bartend was going smoothly, and she hoped she’d be able to get home in time to do at least a chapter’s worth of her Spanish homework. Leaning against the bar as she polished the final glass, she tried sneaking a peek into the back room. As the bar died down Toni had been able to tell from the faint snippets of conversation and tone, FP’s mystery guest was female. Plus, FP had asked Toni for a well whiskey and a Don Julio tequila- shaken with ice, with a lime twist. Definite confirmation. She had raised an eyebrow at the order, the Whyte Wyrm was not usually a place that accommodated such requests. FP had ignored her, downed the whiskey and slid the glass back to her for a refill. Toni gave a moderate pour, refusing to make eye contact, she was torn about serving FP. Toni knew that he only drank during business deals, but she knew that was a line that eventually could get blurred easily. Now her friendship with Jughead made matters even more complicated as she had only just gotten the stubborn mule to open up about his rocky past with his father.

_And was this Serprent business? Or a date?_ If the latter, Toni couldn’t exactly blame FP for wanting to keep it under the radar- the Serpents had a lot going down at the moment.

Toni came around the bar and started to wipe down the rest of the tables, gave the snoring and drooling Fish a kick in the shin and told him to find his way home. Now that the Wyrm was empty she walked closer to the tables near the back room and pretended to wipe them down to figure out why she was staying late on a Sunday night for FP’s new lady friend that he hadn’t informed any of the Serpents about.

_Information was a woman’s best friend. Bear mace was a close second._

A flash of red silky material passed in front of the door and Toni thought she saw the swish of long dark hair. FP spoke and Toni felt her stomach churn at the effort he was making to not slur his words. he hadn’t been drinking recently, and the two whiskeys were taking their toll.

“Damn, Minny, I always knew you were ambitious but the balls this is going to take to go against him and pull this off… I guess I didn’t know you still had it in you.”

“You’ve always assumed that just because we moved to the Northside we lost our Southside smarts.” The woman’s teasing and confidant reply sounded familiar to Toni but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Getting your kid involved like that though? You ready to tear your family apart like that? Take it from me… it’s not an easy thing to fix once you break it.”

There was a long pause and Toni inched closer to the crack of the door, making out the serious look on FP’s face as he watched the woman set up her shot. With a movement quick as lightening she sunk the 10 ball in the corner pocket.

“He broke us first.” said the woman in the red dress.

The phone rang behind the bar and Toni jumped up, and ran back to her assigned position grabbing at the receiver and hurriedly shouting a “We’re closed!” before it could ring a second time- a clear sign she hadn’t been at her spot behind the bar.

“Is my dad there?” a quiet and strained voice.

“Jug? Oh shit, sorry, hey! Yup he’s still here.” she breathed a sigh of relief, she had been worried it was going to be the Health Department- they enjoyed not-so-surprise visits to be paid off.

“Can you put him on… it’s…urgent…”

Toni could hear him trail off as the barrage of other voices in the background escalated, ignoring Jughead’s muffled pleas for quiet. 

“What’s going on, Jughead?”

“Listen, just tell my dad he needs to come to the hospital and… tell him to brace himself to deal with the Coopers… it’s bad, Toni. Tell him to hurry it’s an emergency.”

Toni opened her mouth to respond but Jughead had already hung up. Toni sighed, her intuition told her this was going to be a long night and her Serpent family was going to need her.

She was going to have to sweet talk her way through copying someone’s Spanish homework.

 

* * *

 

After FP had escorted his unidentified guest out the back, he had tried to send Toni home saying he could drive himself to the hospital.

“No dice, boss.” She had shaken her head and held out her palm for him to place the truck keys on. FP had grumbled and rolled his eyes before handing her the keys. She handed him a tin of altoids in return. It was a quick drive, mostly in silence with FP trying Jughead on his cell to no avail. He asked her only once to repeat Jughead’s message about the Coopers.

“What in the hell, now?” he asked the universe. FP looked a little haggard as he used a shaky hand to pull down at his face. Rolling up to the hospital entrance, Toni looked over at FP who hadn’t made a move to leave the car. Instead he turned to her and placed a large calloused hand over her small fingers on the wheel.

“Thanks, Toni. About tonight… not a word to anyone alright? I’ll explain it to everyone later once it’s worked out…”

“No probelmo, boss. I’ll park the truck. Go in and make sure your boy is alright, I’ll be there for back up in a minute.” She smiled gently at the man who had provided for her and her grandfather, she wouldn’t let him down for anything.

As she turned into the parking lot she thought about the events of the evening, she knew her grandfather would say that ‘trying to piece together so many loose threads at once would only make a knot, not a sweater’, but Toni felt something stirring in the air and she felt unprepared for whatever mess she was walking into. She briefly considered calling up Fangs and Sweet Pea, but it seemed premature to involve her favorite hot heads. Taking a few deep breaths she entered the Emergency Room doors, looking around for a familiar face in the waiting room but none of the Coopers or Jones’ were present.

Toni started to wander down hallways, glad her small frame usually meant she went unnoticed in the bustle of nurses, and didn’t have to go far before she heard the distinct screeching of Alice Cooper being responded to in the low growl of FP. Turning the corner she saw a frozen Betty Cooper watching her mother tear into her boyfriend’s father, Betty’s hands gripping the edge of the bench so tightly her entire hands were turning white. The bench was littered with empty bags of chips, cookies, and candy from the vending machine. It was strange Jughead wasn’t there by her side, and although she assumed Betty would know his whereabouts she didn’t look capable of responding. Toni didn’t feel like her presence would have been appreciated in the middle of this screaming match so she slinked against the wall until her eye caught the sight of a beanie through the window in one of the rooms down the hall.

But Jughead wasn’t alone. Toni watched as Jughead tensed when the nurse took his arm to place a needle, and Veronica Lodge quickly placed her hands over his. Toni wasn’t sure which of them was more surprised by the action, but the distraction seemed to work and the nurse left. Veronica didn’t move away.

_Now this is interesting. Why is Hot Tamale in here, and Blondie out there?_ Toni mused. She slid closer to the door, wondering if now would be an appropriate time to announce her presence but something stopped her. Jughead groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back against the recliner.

“What a fucking nightmare.” he finally bit out, still not opening his eyes. Moments passed, and Veronica fidgeted as if unsure if she should continue to hold his hand or break the silence.

“We’re not opening a prison.” Veronica blurted out. Jughead’s eyes snapped open and he assessed Veronica suspiciously, as if he wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly. At his lack of vocal response Veronica swallowed and continued.

“I’ve been trying to tell you, trying to find the right time. I’m sorry Jughead, you must think the worst of me with how I’ve been acting but it’s been so important to keep everything a secret… my father is a dangerous man and going against him would normally be a fatal move…”

“Um, what are you saying, Veronica?”

“I’m saying that my mother and I are planning to take over Lodge Industries, a coup d'etat if you will… I’ve been using my trust fund to slowly buy a majority shareholders worth of the company and to bribe the other board members we think we can trust under the table. Just a little legal ambiguity until we are a fully legitimate business, no more criminal ties. Plus once my mother is Mayor we can pass all the laws we need to for our new venture, and to boot my father out of our lives once and for all. Lodge Industries can start fresh, and not as a for-profit prison.” Veronica looked up at Jughead, a new wave of confidence had washed over her with her admission and she released his hands to straighten her posture and wait for his response.

Toni was impressed, she had thought Miss Upper East Side had been fully on board with her father’s messed up plans for the Southside- but maybe there was more to this chick than a pair of heels and Givenchy purses.  

“Why are you telling me any of this? I mean, who else knows?” Jughead questioned after a moment.

“Honestly… it’s been… a pretty fucked up night, and you looked like you needed a distraction. But, I really was always planning on telling you everything, because I’m going to need your help. The Serpent’s help to be precise.”

Jughead blinked. She continued, “I believe my mom, is talking to your father, tonight, actually. Otherwise, no one else knows.”

He stared past her, eyebrows furrowed as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit his curiosity was about to get the better of him.

“Archie?”

Veronica’s shoulders dropped slightly, and she took the time to smooth out the wrinkles of her dress against her thighs before responding.

“No.”

Toni felt the wheels turning in her head. _So the woman at the Wyrm with FP had been Hermione Lodge? What could she possibly want with the Serpents while campaigning for Mayor… that seemed like a bad PR move?_

“I wanted to tell him initially when we started to let Archie in more and more, but he got sucked in so fast… my father… he’s very persuasive, charismatic, what we call ‘ _machismo’_ and I think after what happened with Mr. Andrews, well, Archie is drawn to the kind of power my father wields…”

“Yeah, no shit.” Jughead deadpanned. Toni had to bite back a chuckle as Veronica huffed.

“My mom just wants me to wait to tell Archie, she’s just not sure he’s ready to let go of my father’s prison plans…and, I agree.”

“Hm. Alright. So what’s this ‘new venture’ the Lodge women are spearheading?” the journalist within Jughead needed a complete interview. Veronica smiled, adjusted her pearls, and with a tilt of her head chirped out,

“Weed.”

“Pardon?!” spluttered Jughead.

“Well, medicinal cannabis to be specific.” She lowered her voice and leaned in closer to him, and Toni had to edge closer to the doorway to hear over Mrs. Cooper’s continued shouting.

“It’s why I wanted to try what you had back at the cabin. We’ve started the process for all the necessary government and University backing and permits, we’re going to create a state of the art operation doing all of our own growing and distribution, with on-site living for both workers and security personal- which is where the Serpents come in. We need to connect with your suppliers. Also we could use your expertise with the distribution aspects…”

Toni twirled a strand of her pink locks as she took in everything Veronica was saying. She was floored, but Jughead looked positively mystified. She felt she had better intervene before he fainted- he was already lacking his normal blood supply.

“Sounds right up our alley, _literally._ ” Toni took silent delight at their jumpy reactions as she strolled in, observing the way Veronica scooted her chair back a few inches.

“Who’da thought Ms. Preppy ‘Ivy League aspirations’ is actually stoner Emily Strange? I’m totally down with it by the way.” Toni poked at her.

She enjoyed the annoyed look Jughead threw at her, knowing he recognized her previous description of who she had pictured Jughead dating when she had first met Betty.

“Well, well Topaz. Aren’t you a _surprising_ gem for sore eyes?” Veronica gave her cheeky smile and Toni couldn’t help but be warmed by the friendly banter. “However, I’m hardly a frequent user and more importantly, I can assure you I have never had bangs, worn black lipstick or been a fan of felines.”

Toni laughed. Veronica charged on, sensing an opportunity, she was a Lodge after all.

“I’m glad you’re on board. My mom meant what she said, we want to bring economic growth to this town and peace between the North and Southside’s. I think this could be the start of something really great for Riverdale.”

Jughead huffed, unconvinced, and reached for the bowl of candies provided for the blood donors.

Toni put up her hands, “Girl, I already said I’m down for this. Something tells me FP & the Serpents will be way more supportive of this than a prison. I just need one thing, in return for my cooperation and silence.”

Veronica raised a brow. “Name your price.” she offered warily.

“I need a Spanish tutor. ASAP. Like maybe before school, or at lunch even?”

“ _Claro que si, chica!_ It’s perfect actually I help Cheryl with her AP French in exchange for her help with Chem, you should totally join us for coffee at The Brew.” she clapped excitedly.

“The Brew?!” Jughead sneered. “Seriously compared to Pop’s that place...”

“Jones, you weren’t invited so shut it.” Toni warned. His mouth snapped closed, and he crossed his arms before wincing at the needle still in his arm.

A nurse appeared at the doorway, with FP right behind, who rushed forward to Jughead’s side sitting in the chair Veronica vacated with an impressive speed.

“I didn’t know Jughead… I need you to know I had no idea…” FP choked out. The nurse started to sanitize FP’s arm while his other clutched Jughead’s tightly.

Toni and Veronica made eye contact, this was getting personal and uncomfortable and they knew it was their cue to leave the Jones men to themselves. Quietly exiting, the two girls took a minute to size each other up outside the room. Veronica broke the ice.

“So how much did you hear?”

Toni shrugged, “Enough.”

Veronica nodded in response, and leaned against the wall behind her, arms crossed. “Normally, I wouldn’t say anything, but… you’re going to find out anyway. I’m sure he’ll tell you, I think you’re closer to Jug than Archie is these days… which is probably my fault…”

Toni waited, surprised that this girl who dressed herself in such a superior air was being so candid with a known gang member. _Although,_ Toni thought _, clearly Veronica and her family had some experience with the dirtier side of life._ Veronica Lodge was getting points in her book.

“Apparently Mrs. Cooper & FP had a… thing back in the day and Chic…is the result.”

“Shit. So Betty and Jughead…”

“Share a sibling, yes.”

“Shit. That’s just…”

“Really fucking weird?” Veronica interjected at Toni’s loss of words. “Anyway, I need to find Betty. Did you see her when you came in?”

“Um yeah, she was on that bench.” Toni pointed at the bench that was now spotless of any trace of wrappers or Betty.

“Damnit.” Veronica muttered. “Well thanks, anyway. Wait give me your number- we’ll make plans.”

Toni smiled and gave Veronica her digits, tiny butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Cherry Red speaking to her in some sexy French. Definitely something to look forward to. But right now, she had to rally the troops.

 

* * *

 

 

The locker room was quickly filling with steam, but Kevin could still make out the top of Reggie’s head bobbing between his legs. A moan escaped his lips, as Reggie’s tongue languished his shaft. His attention was drawn to the right as someone came forth from the mist to caress his arm, up towards his face.

“Is it my turn yet?” Joaquin whined. Pulling Kevin into a series of scorching kisses, making his hips jerk forward against Reggie’s face. Kevin twined his fingers in his ex’s silky black locks as if to never let him go.

He was ripped apart by a force on Kevin’s left, allowing for him to finally take a breath.

“You had your chance little boy. _Vaya_!” Hiram Lodge pushed Joaquin back into the mist with one muscled arm and enveloped Kevin from behind, letting Kevin feel his length against his ass, kissing along Kevin’s ear until he hit _that spot_ and Kevin felt his release in Reggie’s mouth…

“KEVIN, SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINUTES. IF YOU WANT A RIDE GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!” came his father’s yell through the bathroom door.

“Coming!” he yelled back. “Literally…” he mumbled to himself, pleased with the tingling in his toes and his morning wit sans coffee.

Dressed to impress, Kevin was full of excitement to tell his friends that he had gotten approval to direct and choose this year’s musical at Riverdale High and that meant they all had to audition. He grabbed his phone to send a group text to the inner circle announcing that he had an announcement. His mood balloon immediately deflated when he saw the missed texts from Betty, the final being:

_I broke our pact, don’t hate me._

Kevin chewed on his lip, debating whether to respond to her on text and decided against it. “Dad! Drop me off at Betty’s…. pretty please?” He added seeing his Father’s frustrated frown start to form.

“Just make sure you get to school on time, Kev.”

“I resent your implication that truancy is a habit of mine. Plus I have first period free to work on the musical.”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and opened up the passenger door of the squad car for his son.

“However, this is definitely an emergency so it would be super helpful if you could turn the bells and whistles on.” Kevin remarked.

“The Cooper’s live 5 blocks away. Don’t push it.”

“Ah that’s okay, I’ll just play the entire soundtrack of ‘Les Miserables’ and roll down the windows…”

Sheriff Keller flicked the appropriate switches, and they wailed towards the Cooper household.

 

* * *

 

Alice Cooper had answered the door in her bathrobe without mascara on and in his severe shock Kevin momentarily forgot how to say “Good Morning”, which was fine because Mrs. Cooper said “Betty’s in her room” and turned to go back into the house leaving the door open.

He made his way upstairs, and knocked lightly on Betty’s door.

“Go a-away, pl-please.” He heard her hiccupping sob.

“Betts, it’s me.” Kevin called out gently as he opened her door and stepped into her dim room to find her laying on her side on the mountain of pillows on her bed.

“Oh god, Kev…” she turned around to acknowledge him and he climbed on her bed and cradled her as she continued to cry heavily. He stroked her hair, and her breathing eventually slowed.

“What the hell happened at that cabin, Betty?” Kevin ventured. She sighed and sat up, reaching for a tissue to wipe her eyes. Her face crumpled and her baby blues watered but she exhaled once more and answered.

“It wasn’t the cabin, well, it all started there… Juggie found out Archie and I kissed the night we got the Black Hood…”

Kevin was sure his face was saying everything he was attempting to vocally hold back at this confession presented as a side detail, but clearly this was just the beginning and Kevin knew to wait for whatever was big enough for Betty to break their pact.

“…which led to Veronica kissing Jug in the hot tub…”

Ok, Kevin knew his head was about to explode off of his body which really would be unfortunate, as it was such an attractive one and he would hate to have to replace it, but he was going to keep his cool for his friend who needed him. Betty continued, voice getting stronger as she replayed the events of the evening like a third party.

“Then my mom called and told me Chic was in the hospital- we still don’t know what he was doing in Centerville or how he even got back to the house with his injuries- he passed out in the ambulance. He still…. he hasn’t woken up. There had just been a huge multi-vehicle accident on the highway and the blood bank was depleted so we all offered… but Chic, he wasn’t a match. If it wasn’t for that, I don’t know if my mother would have ever told the truth.”

She paused. Looking up at Kevin she asked suddenly, “Was my Dad downstairs when you came in?”

“Uh, I didn’t see him… I mean your mom answered…” Kevin replied hesitantly. She simply nodded, eyes full of sadness.

“I don’t think he came home last night.” A tear escaped, but she brushed it away.

“Why would he? My mom lied, again. Chic isn’t his son. Chic is FP Jones’s son.”

Kevin knew his Grandnana would have whacked the back of his head with her large church fan if she saw his open mouth agape, but Kevin had never felt speechless quite like this.

“FP didn’t even know. It was awful… ugh, the things my mother said, how he had been a useless drunkard and she couldn’t trust him to help her raise a family- so she hid it and chose adoption so she could have a real future provided by my father. How she knew she had been right when he fucked it up with his wife and kids and went to jail. That Juggie was following in his father’s footsteps and would never be good enough, _it was just a phase._ ” Betty’s face contorted with the last few words, jaw clenched with fury as she tried to breathe through the wave of emotion.

“Jesus, Betts… I’m so sorry but you know that’s not true! You two love each other, you can get through this.” Kevin soothed. Betty covered her face with her hands.

“I think I broke up with him last night Kevin.” she said in a small voice.

“You… think?”

“I…I don’t even know what I said exactly. I was so embarrassed…so angry. My mom wouldn’t stop yelling, we weren’t allowed to see Chic, my Dad disappeared once my Mom asked Jughead to call his dad and give blood, Kev… I binged. Bad. I ate everything in the vending machine and then I went to the cafeteria and had every kind of pudding.”

“Oh Betts…” Kevin sighed. He was the only friend Betty had trusted with her eating disorder that she had battled during freshman year, because he had trusted her with his coming out before he had told the world. They had been each other’s confidants, slowly nudging and supporting the other with their internal battles. He knew it had been over a year since her last episode, she was beating up herself big time.

“Jughead came to the cafeteria after giving blood, so selflessly for Chic, to get something to replenish and tried to sit with me and I… I just… snapped.”

Kevin winced. He had only ever seen brief glimpses of Dark Betty, but he had heard Veronica’s description of their night coercing Chuck’s confession after being sworn to secrecy, and knew his sweet bestie was capable of some scary shit. He just never thought it would be unleashed at Jughead, the one guy who always seemed to know how to bring her back form the edge.

“I blamed him for everything… for everything going wrong. I might have said he was the reason I was losing any goodness I had left. The worst part Kev, is I think… it’s the other way around. It was my darkness that kept him dragging him down, or maybe we did it to each other. The look on his face when I left… I went to the bathroom and… and…”

Betty broke down and Kevin embraced her, murmuring small words of comfort. Movement at the corner of his vision made Kevin turn his head slightly towards the window, where Archie Andrews stood gazing at the pair of them with a grim look on his face. Kevin gave a small shake of his head, and Archie’s mouth thinned in frustration. He nodded once, in understanding, and lowered his blinds.

Kevin was really going to have to carefully consider his casting choices for the musical, and come up with a surefire plan to get his friends through the rest of their sophomore year… or at least to Spring Break.  Kevin’s eyes flickered back to Archie’s drawn blinds and he wondered how the ‘Core Four’ would react to the shift in their dynamic once again- but Kevin knew, something felt different this time.


End file.
